The invention relates to an electronic component. The electronic component comprises an electrical structural part having two electrical connections formed respectively on mutually opposite surfaces, in particular end faces, of the structural part. The component has at least one electrically conductive connection element for each connection. The connection element has a securing foot for connection to a circuit carrier, wherein the connection element is cohesively connected to the electrical connection of the component and configured to carry the component.